America's 1 Gameshow
by deathlyhallows123
Summary: Cody gets invited to play on Jeopardy! over the summer, and he is excited for an adventure. He meets a lot of his friends, including a special someone he was once very close with a long time ago in an odd scenario. T for safety! I am writing with Lady Em!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here is a short little story! This is about Cody getting on Jeopardy! I assure you Woody, Marcus and London will make an appearance along with Maddie. Like it or not, please read and review!**

(Cody's POV)

I was shocked. I had finally done it. I got the call and I am going to be on "America's #1 game show!"

I first auditioned for Jeopardy when I was younger, for the kids' version. I thought I did really well, but apparently I wasn't good enough to get on the show.

Then, 7 months ago, I got an alert that the teen test would be given. Since I wasn't going to turn 18 until March 2011, I was eligible. Furthermore, I need something to get my mind of my break up. I took the test, and was sure I got all of the questions right. I waited for a while, and the day after my junior year at Seven Seas High ended, I was invited to a Jeopardy audition. I went there ready to own and I did. I was too quick with the buzzer, and I knew everything. I couldn't be stopped by anyone. Furthermore, I totally rocked the interview. The producers thought my situation and that I attended Seven Seas High was very interesting. It was hard to omit Bailey, as she was and still may be the reason for my existence, but I managed to do that.

Then just 5 minutes ago. I got a phone call. I was going to appear on _Jeopardy_! This marathon will happen on September 3rd, two days before Seven Seas High started. I can't wait to go and appear on television, and hopefully meet some new friends.

(Third person POV August, 2010)

Cody walked over to get his luggage. With him were Zack and Carey, who were going to see him hopefully rock the show. He wondered who the other contestants were, and was so distracted that he missed someone right behind him.

"Maddie!" Zack yelled hugging his longtime friend/crush. Maddie then turned and hugged Cody, and finally her old part time employer, Carey.

"So Maddie, why are you here all the way out in Los Angeles? Aren't you a student at Princeton?" Carey asked, smiling at her younger friend.

"Well, I could ask the same of you three. Luckily, I know why you're here."

Cody frowned. "What do you mean, Maddie?"

Maddie replied, "Cody, I landed an internship with _Jeopardy!_ I work here as a question writing assistant. I asked to come here because I wanted to see my two favorite little twins."

Zack laughed and said in a deep voice. "Little? You're the one up to _my_ shoulder this time around. "

Maddie laughed right back with him. "I know! Zack, you're about 5'9 and Cody's an inch and a half taller than you."

"Well, enough chitchat. Time to go to the LA Tipton, where all the producers will be for the preliminary meeting for the contestants and parents," Maddie said, leading her old friends into the car she was driving.

Carey and Maddie got into the front seats, and the boys got right into the back of the convertible.

Zack screamed, "This is awesome!"

The car took off.

(20 Minutes Later in the car)

Zack and Cody were having a blast in L.A. It was so much better than the last time, mainly because now they knew Cody was going to appear on national television. Plus, there was a lot of money involved. 75,00 dollars for the winner! Zack really wanted his brother to win and for benevolent reasons this time. If his brother won, he could go to any college in the world he wanted to! He hoped his brother won and got money that he well deserved.

Maddie asked Cody, "So how are things with Bailey, Cody? Your relationship smooth and steady?"

As soon as she asked this, she knew she shouldn't have. Cody was so upset and down. She had never seen him like this before.

"Actually Maddie, we broke up back in March. It was messy, but we are still friends now," Cody said, gloomily gazing to his left.

Maddie felt really bad now. She didn't mean to put Cody in a spot like that. She muttered to herself, "No wonder she ran away crying when I mentioned Cody to her this morning."

The rest of the ride was filled with chatter about Cody's experience to get to this point and how he was going to prepare for the show.

(At the hotel)

Maddie pulled up at a spot in front of the hotel. She whistled twice and a bellhop came to take the car and park it.

"Well guys, we are here. The L.A. Tipton."

Zack and Cody looked around. This place was awesome. They rushed into the hotel, and grabbed a luggage cart and started riding in it. Just like old times.

"What is going on in my hotel?" screamed a man coming down from the lobby. He was very similar in looks to the man the twins had traumatized since 2005, but he was definitely younger and had a head full of hair.

"Hey, you look just like Mr. Moseby! Are you related to him?" Zack asked, a grin on his face.

The hotel manager grimaced. "Yes, I'm Moriah Moseby, Marion's younger cousin. I suppose you two are the twin terrors he mentioned. That must be Carey, your mother, who I hear is a wonderful singer. There you are Madeline! I thought you were bringing the contestants for Boston for the Jeopardy taping. Where are they?"

Maddie replied, "Mr. Moseby, these are the contestants. Have Maggie or Robert contacted you, telling you where I should place the boys?"

Younger Mr. Moseby nodded. "They gave Cody a suite, and Zack and Mrs. Martin each have their own bedrooms with televisions. Zack is welcome to stay in Cody's room though. Here are your room keys. Cody is on the top floor, Zack and Mrs. Martin have rooms in the 5th floor. Enjoy, and remember that we are the only 5 star hotels that share a free continental breakfast. Come down any time. I will get a bellhop to assist you, and I don't doubt you need it."

Younger Moseby summoned a bellhop, and the bellhop took their entire luggage in a cart. Zack and Cody grabbed their own luggage cart and made a bee line for the elevator. They pressed the button for the fifth floor, so Zack could get off.

The two jumped off their luggage carts and ran straight into the room. Suprisingly, Carey and Maddie were already there.

Maddie just laughed at her twins. They were the kid brothers she always wanted, and no matter how big they grew, they were always Zack and Cody, the little masters of mayhem.

Maddie checked her watch. "Sorry guys, I have to go. I'll see you later, but I have work right now. Don't start a plan to torture the entire Moseby family, okay? Bye guys."

Maddie give the twins and Carey a hug, and she left the room.

Zack looked around the room. "If this regular room is a suite, Cody, your room must be awesome!"

Cody smiled. "Well, there is only one way to find out. Come on, let's go!" The twins left the room, excited to see Cody's suite.

(On the top floor)

As soon as they got out of the elevator, the twins' jaws dropped. This place was fantastic! Long hallways, a dining room, a buffet, a game room, a terrific room, and a gym for basketball.

"Wow," Zack said amazed. Him and Cody ran straight into Cody's room.

Inside, the room was covered with Jeopardy wallpaper. There was a kitchen, a packed refrigerator, a home theater system packed with video games, awesome furniture, and this was just the outside room. There was also a makeshift bed on the couch.

Zack and Cody looked around, and found a hot chocolate dispenser, an ice cream dispenser, and a hotline for room service. All of this was free, as Jeopardy was picking up the tab! The two grabbed a quick soda from the giant fridge, and checked out Cody's room.

Cody had basically the same things, excluding the kitchen and the fridge was a mini fridge. A plasma TV that was 61 inches, 19 shorter than the one in the other room was also there. The bed was huge and comfy. Zack just shook his head. "Man, you got one hell of a room. Look, I'm really tired, so I'm going to go sleep in my room. We'll check out L. A. later."

Zack left, and while Cody would miss his brother, he would get to find out about the other contestants and size them up. Well, and make friends with them.

Cody flopped down on his bed and set his soda down. He rolled over and found he was on a piece of paper. He took out the note, and he read:_ Mr. Cody Martin, this is from the Jeopardy crew. We would like to welcome you here and hope that you have a good time. However, there are some details that are different from usual about the Teen Tournament. Please come up to the conference room at 5 o'clock and bring a notebook, pencil, and the Massachusetts shirt we sent you. We look forward to meeting you again! _

Cody looked at the clock beside him. "Oh man, its 4:58, and I have no idea where I have to go," he muttered racing to get his stuff, which had been delivered to his room already. Suddenly, he got a phone call.

"Hello?"

"Hello Cody, this is Maggie from Jeopardy. I just wanted to check on you and make sure you were coming to the meeting."

"Don't worry, I'll be there. I just want to know where it is. I see a lot of stuff on this floor but no conference room."

"The conference room is on the roof, take the stairs to get there. Remember your stuff. The meeting will take 20-50 minutes. Okay?"

"Thanks, I will be there in a minute."

"No problem Cody."

Cody hung up and left the room with his stuff. On his way there, he saw a girl drop all of her stuff on the stairs. With his Red Sox hat on, he went to help that girl.

Cody picked up her notebook and pencil and handed it to her. When he got up, he saw her face, a face he wanted to see for of all of eternity.

"Bailey?"

"Cody?"

**A/N: And that's the first chapter. This isn't all of my work, but Lady Emily's as well. I will work on my other projects, but the Suite Life on the SS Tipton is going to become "complete" and I will add to Every Time We Touch. Please read and review, It makes my life so much better. Thank you and goodbye.**


	2. Catching Up!

**Lady Em here. This is the first piece I've ever tried to write in first person, so bear with me lol!**

(Cody POV)

"_Bailey?"_

"_Cody?"_

Bailey smiled awkwardly and began speaking, for which I was immensely grateful given that the unexpected shock of seeing my ex-girlfriend here had rendered me speechless. What was she doing here?

"I didn't... expect to see you here." Bailey said, pushing her long, straight hair behind her ears.

I laughed nervously. "Me neither. What are you doing here?" I didn't mean to sound rude, I just needed a few more seconds to wrap my head around the situation. I mean, the odds of running into her here, now, in the L.A. Tipton, had to be astronomical.

Bailey plucked at the fabric of her t-shirt, which was similar to mine, except, of course, that it read 'Kansas'. "Looks like I'm doing the same thing you are... What are the chances?"

I smiled, startled, at her question, wondering if she'd been working out the numbers in her head as well. When it came to academic nerdishness, we were usually right on the same page. "Not good." I said. Together we started back up the stairs. "I didn't know you were into _Jeopardy!_"

"Oh, I have been for a while." she answered. "The Game Show Network is one of the only channels we get in Kettlecorn even when the transmitters are down. Which they always are."

"No kidding." It's a common theme in Bailey's Kettlecorn stories that nothing is ever working due to an almost-unnatural surplus of natural disasters. Twisters rip off the roofs, locusts kill the crops, mudslides clog the sewers. It's really no surprise that getting decent television reception there would be nigh on impossible. I know Bailey loves her hometown, but I think London has the right idea on this one- if I lived in Kettlecorn, I'd move.

"Is Zack here too?"

"Yeah," I answered. "He and my mom are here with me."

"Awesome. I missed you... guys... over the summer." She blushed a little, looking like she wished she hadn't said it. "I mean..."

"We missed you too." I said quickly. She couldn't imagine just how much I_ had_ missed her.

"Oh!" Bailey remembered something, raising a suggestive eyebrow. "Does he know that Maddie's here, working on the show?"

I frowned. If Maddie and Bailey had already seen each other, why couldn't Maddie have given me a heads-up? "Yeah, we saw her already. It's going to be great catching up with her again... Especially for Zack." I agreed, letting my tone match hers. I doubted Zack's chances with Maddie had gotten any better since the last time we'd seen her, but you never know, right?

"I'll bet."

A vaguely uncomfortable thought occurred to me. "Hey, do you realize what this means?" I asked her as we reached the top landing. "We're going to be competing against each other."

"So... business as usual, then."

The remark stung a little- I hadn't meant to bring up a bone of contention from our former relationship, I'd just been stating the obvious. I've always had the tendency to get a little carried away during competitions, and when we were dating, Bailey's also-competitive nature had often exacerbated the problem. I didn't intend on letting that become an issue here. "Well, we probably won't be competing directly against each other." I tried to brush off her comment. "I mean, putting us in the same round would just be too much of a coincidence! I just meant, in a roundabout way..."

"Yeah..." Bailey agreed. "I kind of hope we don't end up facing each other directly."

"Scared?" There I went, being competitive again. I didn't know what made me say it; I was pretty confident in my abilities, but I knew firsthand what a worthy opponent Bailey could be.

She snorted. "No, I would just feel kind of bad about crushing you."

"Dream on." I replied, holding the glass door to the conference room open for her. We stepped into a luxurious glass-walled conference room filled with other teens, each wearing a shirt like mine and Bailey's, identifying them by state. Most of the other contestants were staring out at the amazing view of the city... but I was still feeling a bit distracted by the girl beside me.

Our friendship had been tenuous at best since our breakup last spring... would pitting ourselves against each other in a serious competition kill our relationship for good?

(Switches back to deathlyhallows123)

Cody noticed that Bailey waved her hand as in to say so long. He could go on and on about her. But instead, he decided to go sit with another kid, also wearing a Massachusetts t-shirt.

"Hey, I'm Cody Martin. I see you're also from the Bay State."

The kid he was talking to was relatively short, stocky with dark blonde hair, blue eyes, and very bubbly.

From the start Cody knew he would like him.

"Hey, I'm Barky. Don't ask me where I got that name, but I like it. How do I know your name? Because I feel like I've heard the name Cody Martin before," Barky said, extending his hand in friendship. Cody gladly accepted it.

"Well Barky, I was commended for my work on John Kerry's campaign in 2008 and I did and am campaigning for Governor Deval Patrick. Maybe you campaigned too and read my name there?"

"No. I mean yes, that's one way I heard about you, but I remember something else. I know I am going to look like an idiot, but do you know my cousin Woody Fink?"

Cody's jaw dropped. First Bailey, now Woody's cousin. "Yeah I do. He's my roommate at Seven Seas High!"

Barky shook his head. "Woody, Woody, Woody. Are you aware that he's here right now? I invited him to come watch the show."

Cody just laughed. Woody would be here, as the Tipton would offer great food for him. He was about to say something else when he heard another voice speak.

"Alrighty! Let's get this show on the road!" an energetic woman roared. "I'm Maggie, as you all know. This is Robert next to me. Say hi everyone."

"Hi!" the energetic group of teenagers yelled back, and Maggie began to speak.

"Contestants, be aware that you guys are really accomplished! About 40,000 teens tried out, and we only took 15. Those are the odds you have surpassed!"

Everyone clapped loudly, cheering themselves on.

"Well let me tell you how this is going to work. You know the basics and the format of the tournament. But what you may not know is that there will be a live marathon tournament for the ten game Teen Tournament. It will be live, so you literally have a few minutes to change. This will go on from 4 to 9, and every major news or sports channel in the country will be broadcasting this. Mr. Tipton has secured the coverage and rights if we tape in this hotel, which we gladly will. As you know, today is Sunday. You have the whole week to sight see, play practice games, and simply hang out. I'm sure by your rooms you guys will have a party sooner and later, and the only request we make is don't break anything!'

Everyone laughed.

"Well, we also have made you wear your state t-shirts. We have ten states being represented here, as we have 2 people each from Massachusetts, New York, California, Michigan, and New Jersey, and one person each from Minnesota, Hawaii, Rhode Island, Pennsylvania, and Kansas. Genders are also split as equally as possible, with 8 boys and 7 girls. But back to the states. In each quarterfinal game, two states will get their own category, one in the regular round and one in Double Jeopardy! So brush up in your states. Here are the game schedules. In the first game, we will have Brian from Minnesota, Jeffrey from New York, and Barky from Massachusetts. The second game will be made up of Gina from Michigan, Vikram from New Jersey, and Tamika from New York. The third game will be made up of Melissa from Pennsylvania, Rima from Michigan, and Jonathan from California. The fourth game will be made up of Lauren from California, Xichang from New Jersey, and Bailey from Kansas. Finally, the fifth game will be made up of Tyrone from Rhode Island, Daisuke from Hawaii, and Cody from Massachusetts. Any questions?"

There was silence from the teenagers, and Maggie finished up.

"You will have practice games available via your television by tomorrow afternoon. The buzzers and game remote will all be there by tomorrow. You can come down and practice with the buzzers any time before Friday. Please make sure that you are prepared, but don't over study. We will have meetings like this on occasion if necessary. I've wasted enough of your time already, but I do have one more thing to say."

"Marcus Little is coming to this hotel to help write a Jeopardy rap. We have signed him to work with us. Marcus, please come on out."

Marcus came out and waved to everyone. Every person cheered.

"Hey guys, I'm here to write a rap. I want all of you to be in the music video, which we will film after the tapings during Saturday. Well, I have to go do a show right now, so I will talk to you all tomorrow. Peace!"

And just as quickly Marcus came, he left. Maggie then waved everyone off and they drifted down the stairs, and Cody soon found himself next to Bailey.

"So your facing a Jerseyan and a native son, or rather daughter. Good luck Bailey, I know you will do amazing."

"Cody, the tapings aren't until Friday, but thanks anyway." Bailey giggled, and this caused Cody to go back to his room in high spirits. He knew that something good would come this week.

Cody just relaxed on this bed. First Maddie, then Bailey, then Woody, and now Marcus. He had no doubt London would be here sooner or later. Cody threw himself on his bed. This was going to be an awesome week.

**A/N: So how was the second chapter? A big applause for Lady Em for giving me her part! Don't worry, you'll get my political humor in here sooner are later. Also, the majority of categories we will go into will be related to history, politics or geography. However, this story contains only a little about politics and don't be warded off if you don't like politics. London is coming, and I am sorry but this isn't Zaddie. Maggie and Robert are actually talent searchers for Jeopardy! I have met them at my two auditions. Please, I want 15 reviews in total before the next chapter. 15! Also, I find it kind of rude to just put a story alert without anything else. Please either review or add an author alert or a favorite story or author or something. I just want to be aware how much you like this story. Any suggested stories for me I will read and review if they are Cailey definitely, and be other pairings if necessary. Please read and review!**


	3. Just another Monday

(deathlyhallows123)

Cody woke up. He had a tiring day yesterday, but was okay with that. He heard his phone ring, and got it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Cody, I'm Daisuke. You know, the Japanese kid from Hawaii. Listen, we are going to have a basketball game on the floor gym in 20 minutes. Want to play?"

"Sure. But I stink at basketball."

"Don't worry about it. We're a bunch of nerds, so we can stink together. And later, we are going to have a practice tournament downstairs in the set. They said we could use it, so want to come?"

"Sure, just let me get changed."

"Don't eat breakfast, just grab something from the buffet so you will have enough energy. We can eat during the tournament."

"Alright." And with that Cody put on his Sox shirt and left straight for the gym on the floor.

When Cody showed up, he saw 7 other boys ready to play ball. Cody shrugged and joined them.

Now unbeknownst to Cody, he had accidently became a better basketball player. Because he was always cleaning up after Woody, he had created a laundry hoop to throw things into. Furthermore, his cooking had made him much better with his hands and now he was able to dribble like Larry Bird.

When Barky passed him the ball, Cody pulled up and surprisingly hit a three very easily. This continued

(20 minutes later)

The game was tied when Barky passed Cody back the ball, and Cody was look to win this game. He pump faked, drove, went through his legs, crossed over, went behind his back before sinking a bank shot to win the game. Daisuke came over to Cody, shaking his head. "You're a dirty liar!"

Cody was bewildered. He didn't know he had lied. "I didn't lie about anything. Did I?"

Daisuke just shook his head, a grin coming on. "You said you sucked. That was the opposite of sucked!"

Cody just grinned and shook hands with his new friends. They went down to the stage, ready to compete in a mock tournament, just so he could get the hang of it.

On Cody's way down, he saw Maddie, and decided to stop to talk with her.

"Maddie! How are you!"

"I'm fine Cody. I know you're going down to practice your Jeopardy games. I just uploaded the questions onto the set. You guys are conducting the game by yourself, and you get the answers flashed in the same card Alex Trebek uses. So you need someone to basically host the game. You know how to play, so go ahead.

Cody walked down and got inside the ballroom/set. He saw the podiums and ran straight for them. Cody saw that he was the last person, so he wanted to filled in.

"There you are Cody!" Barky exclaimed. "You're playing first according to the schedule we made up, so get to the podium and start playing."

Cody was shoved forward and he began to mess around with the buzzer quickly so the game could start.

Barky would be the host for this game, and Cody would face Jonathan and Lauren. Cody got ready to destroy.

"The categories for the first round are: Animal Sciences, Food Faraway, Presidents, African History, The Law, and The States. Cody, make your selection.

Cody decided to go with African History for 1000, just for fun.

"Name the capitals of both countries named Congo."

Cody rang in immediately. "What are Brazzaville and Kinshasa?"

"Correct. Make another selection Cody."

"Animal Sciences for 1000, please."

"This largest rodent scares away even crocodiles."

Cody was first. "What is a capybara?"

"Correct."

"Food Faraway, for the same value please."

Barky read the question. "Made in India, this type of bread is a tortilla type item.

Cody was just unstoppable. "What is chapatti?

When Barky gave him the signal, Cody went for The Law.

"A writ of this means that the right to a fair and speedy trial can be suspended."

Cody smiled, remembering the days he wanted to be a lawyer. "What is a writ of habeus corpus?"

"The States please."

"Name three states along the fabled corn belt."

Cody got right to it. "What are Iowa, Nebraska, and Kansas?" Kansas would come, as he associated that with Bailey.

After he was proclaimed correct, he went for the final question. "Presidents for 1000 please."

"There are 6 capitals in the world named after Presidents. Name the Presidents."

Cody knew this the way he knew everything. "Thomas Jefferson, Andrew Jackson, James Madison, Abraham Lincoln, George Washington and James Monroe."

After this, Cody just let up. He thought that letting them know too much about his abilities would not be advised, so he let up just enough to make a close game.

"Our Final Jeopardy category is: The Yankees vs. Red Sox."

Cody knew he would get this one, the only thing he was wondering was about the clue."

"In 2005, at a game at Fenway Park, this man caught a Red Sox line drive by leaning over the fence. He subsequently became the most hated man in Boston."

It took him 10 out of the thirty to write Marion Moseby down. He can't believe they would ask this question, but it played to his strength.

"Times up," Barky announced, "Let's see what you have."

"Jonathan, you couldn't come up with anything. That's too bad.

"Same with you Lauren."

"Cody, you've gotten it right. You're the champion of this mock tournament game!"

Everyone laughed, and the next 3 came on. Bailey, Vikram, and Gina were sparring in this one.

Cody took a seat in the audience to watch the game. While he was watching, he got a text from Zack.

_Broseph. Great time touring L.A. Let's meet up for dinner at around, oh and I saw Meg Whitman campaigning._

Cody smiled. Meg Whitman was this Republican selfish rich businesswomen gubernatorial candidate.

**What did she say?**

_She was saying she was normal while wearing a 100000 dollar suit! Typical Repub._

Cody texted Zack back, saying they would meet up for dinner, and Cody turned his attention to the game.

Bailey was creaming her competitors. Unlike Cody, she didn't let up. When the round finally ended, Bailey had all the money on the board.

The final Jeopardy question was about Political Geography. Barky read the question.

"This has been the most reliable state for Democrats, going for the Republicans only once since 1956."

Cody knew this one was Minnesota: he and Bailey had done a report on it for Miss Tut's class.

"Gina, you are right! Minnesota is the answer."

"Same with you Vikram!"

"Bailey, you got it right. You are the winner!"

After, that, the next three games flew by quickly, with Cody not paying much attention to them. Afterwards, Cody left to go play basketball with his buddies. Bailey, however, had to go back to her room, as she had a conversation with Maddie.

Bailey opened her door and got inside. She had already given Maddie the key.

"Bailey, I'm here. Why did you need to talk to me?"

"Maddie, I need to ask you something."

"Sure Bailey, but make it quick. I have a dinner to go soon with Alex Trebek."

"Maddie, does Cody still like me?"

Maddie was a bit surprised by this question. But in her typical fashion, she answered with poise. "Well, I honestly don't know. I can ask him if you want, but that would be weird. Why? Do you still like him?"

"No Maddie, I can't say I like him. I just want to know if he still does."

Although Maddie was a little miffed, she decided to do this for her friend she left the room, hoping to tell Cody later.

Bailey wasn't lying when she said she didn't like Cody. She absolutely did not like Cody. She loved him.

(In Cody's room)

Cody was watching Sarah Palin on Glenn Beck's show. She was talking about opposing gay rights.

"You see folks, the gays are evil people hellbent on perverting our values. They always have sex before marriage. Yes, I see another caller is coming on."

"Hi, I'm Cody from Los Angeles. Why are you accusing gays of premarital sex when your daughter engaged in that when she was underage?"

"You better refudiate that about my daughter! She is good and charming. So what if she had premarital sex. She is a good conservative women. Do not, I repeat do not, insult Sarah Palin! Don't misunderestimate the conservative values. This earth is already 6000 years old, and conservatives are the reason for its successes. Jesus will slay you!"

Cody just laughed and hung up. He heard a knock on the door and yelled, "It's open!"

The door opened. It was Bailey.

**A/N: So how was that? I want 30 Reviews before I can get the next chapter on. Good reviews please make them meaningful. Lady Emily will write the next bit if she can. The romance won't come for a while, and the games are going to be very interesting. I will delve into the questions a bit more than normal. The romance is coming, and do not "misunderestimate" Maddie's role in the story. No sparks will come until the time of the tournament. Alright just read and review and 30 reviews!**


	4. Just some fun

(Cody POV)  
"Bailey. Hi." I said awkwardly. Seeing her in the hall earlier had been enough of a shock- I couldn't imagine what she was doing at my door.

"Hey, Cody." she answered softly, looking past me and into the room. "Nice digs."

What was she doing? Was I supposed to believe she actually came to compliment my hotel room- which, by the way, was a virtual carbon copy of every other Tipton suite in America? "Uh, thanks... Aren't yours the same?"

"Yeah..." she said sheepishly. "I guess you're used to living in a place like this, huh? But for me..."

I grinned. "You get the feeling you're not in Kansas anymore?" I know, it was a stupid joke. She was making me nervous; it just came out.

But she laughed. "Exactly."

I stepped back from the door so that she could come in. "So... excited for school to start?" I leaned on the dresser casually only to have my sweaty palm slip and slide on the polished surface. Smooth.

"You know, I haven't really thought about it." she said. "I mean, I've been so keyed up about this Jeopardy thing that I haven't had time to think about school. I'll be glad to go back, though. I miss hanging out with London and Woody and everyone."

I remembered my conversation earlier with Woody's cousin. "Actually, I meantto tell you, Woody's coming here to watch. His cousin's in the competition too."

"Wow, you, Woody, Marcus... What a small world, huh?"

"Tell me about it." I agreed.

Bailey folded her arms over her stomach, leaning in slightly. "Are you  
nervous?" she asked in a slightly quieter tone of voice that caught me  
off-guard.

"W-what?" Being around her had always made me nervous, even moreso since the breakup... but I didn't think it was that obvious!

She gave me a weird look. "About the competition?" she clarified. Ohh.

"Not really." I shrugged. I really wasn't- I'd been on a game show once before, with Zack, a few years back, so I wasn't totally new to the whole TV thing. And it wasn't like I hadn't cleaned up during the practice round earlier. Not to be too cocky, but I felt pretty well-prepared. However, I sensed that Bailey wasn't quite as confident. "You shouldn't be either. You did great earlier."

"Thanks." She blushed a little, looking at the ground. "I guess I just don't want to mess this up. I mean, the high stakes are bad enough, but the fact that it's a live taping...? All of Kettlecorn is going to be watching, you know."

Her eyes went wide, as if she was trying to impress upon me the seriousness of being watched by Kettlecorn. I wasn't even sure if she was joking or not... but knowing Bailey, she probably wasn't. "I'm sure they're already proud of you, Bails."

(Deathlyhallows123)

She nodded uncomfortably. She replied, "Cody, it's not just their pride. I've lately been shunned by most of the other girls because of my views and wishes. Here's a chance to bring fame to my hometown, and maybe win some friends back." She finished in a soft tone.

I felt bad for her. She gave up so many friends to come to Seven Seas High. "Bailey, it's okay. Don't worry. Even if your friends don't like, we will always love you."

She sniffled a bit. I gently put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. As usual, I felt something doing it. Sparks.

"Cody, it's not just that. Moose really embarrassed me. After last week, I never want to see him again."

I was a little confused. "Bailey, what do you mean?"

"He confronted me in front of the whole town about my studies. He said that he and I would make a great farming couple, and I should go finish up my high school career there. It was so embarrassing."

I felt bad for her. "It's okay Bailey. Don't listen to him, you are a bright intelligent person."

She smiled at me, and she gave me a light hug before leaving the room. I smiled and watched her walk out. She was such a great person. No wonder she broke up with me. I was such a loser and out of her league.

She probably just dated me because she felt bad for me. That was the best time of my life. I really hoped Bailey would win this competition, and she probably would.

I walked out of the room, heading to find some friends to play video games with.

(Third person)

Zack was chilling by the pool when he got a text. It was from Marcus.

_Dude, turn to the left._

**Why?**

_Because then I can smack you in the face!"_

Zack turned and he saw Marcus. "Marcus! What in the name of throwing balloons at are you doing here?"

"I'm here to record a rap for Jeopardy! I need some ideas, so I decided to relax by the pool for a bit. I know why you're here, as I saw Cody already. Do you know that Bailey's here for the same reason?"

Zack turned his head abruptly. "Say what?"

"Bailey's here to compete against Cody on Jeopardy! Well probably compete as she might not play him."

"You are aware that they are exes, right?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"This drama could be better than that movie we watched back in freshman year!"

Marcus just looked at Zack. "Really, sometimes I wonder if you even care for your brother. But whatever, time to hit the pool!"

(Back with Cody's POV)

I was relaxing with Barky and Daisuke, just testing each other so we were ready for the games.

"Okay, Cody, this one is for you. Name the first President of the United States who was not born in the original thirteen colonies and the first President born west of the Mississippi."

"That's easy Barky. The first answer is Abraham Lincoln and the second answer is Herbert Hoover."

Daisuke just laughed. "Cody, trying to get you wrong is like trying convince a birther that Obama was born in Hawaii. Or like trying to tell a Tea Party member that Reagan caused the deficit. It's just impossible!"

Cody laughed back. He was having such a good time, that he almost forgot about his cooking.

"Hey guys, listen up. I'm a fantastic cook, so do you want try my cookies?"

Barky screamed yes. "Woody's told me all about your cooking. How about some chocolate chip cookies?"

"Alright, but give me 10 minutes."

Cody went to make the cookies. Meanwhile, something was going on across the hall.

"Moose, I am going to compete!"

Bailey was on the phone with Moose, and this was unpleasant.

"Bailey, remember when we were young and knew what we were going to do in life? Do you remember what you wanted when we were five?"

"What Moose?"

"We just wanted to have a nice farm with lots of kids and some money from our corn profits."

"So? That was way back when. Now, I want a good education and a career in environment, human rights, or animal rights, not to be a farmer's wife!"

"Bailey, come to your senses. If you go through with Jeopardy, everyone will think you are a progressive elitist and no one will friend you. The outside world will look at you as what you really are, a farm girl."

"No Moose! You don't give the coasts enough credit!"

"Yes I do. They are idiotic city slickers. Tell you what, since you like politics so much, you can come home and I can run for office. Just so you'll be a politician's wife."

"What if I want to be a politician?"

"Bailey, you're a liberal bleeding heart. No one in Kansas will vote for you!"

"Moose, I won't return home and quit this competition."

"Okay, but I have one last piece of leverage left."

"What may that be?"

"My uncle is planning to buy your family farm. Since you guys can't afford it anymore, he will give it to me. Bailey, come home and I will leave the farm alone. Otherwise, my uncle will go through with his plan. Your choice, Bailey. Your choice."

Moose hung up. Bailey was shattered and shaken. She now needed the money more than ever, but she wasn't going to play dirty to win. She needed it before to save the farm, but now she couldn't play dirty to save it from Moose. That wasn't her style. Bailey knew she had to play fair and square and good things would happen.

(Cody's room)

Cody was making his fantastic cookies. He began to think about his conversation with Bailey earlier. He began to think that there was another reason Bailey wanted to win so badly, but he couldn't place his finger on it. He kept on cooking, wondering about those things.

**A/N: First of all, I would like to thank the people who review Chapter 3. Thanks for giving me some detail as well. Anyway, how did you like it? Lady Em had the first bit of the story. Anyway, I want 10 more reviews, and read and review!**


	5. Let's play

The week flew by. Before they knew it, it was Thursday already.

On Tuesday, Cody and Zack had toured Los Angeles. They had seen Hollywood again, and even visited the Rose Bowl and the Coliseum. Football season started the next week, and they were pumped up for Boston College. The Red Sox, however, were basically out of contention for the division, as the darned Yanks and upstart Tampa were dominating the American League. Obviously, Zack and Cody thought the Yanks were cheating and that the MLB salary cap. They were able to see a Dodger game. Very uneventful, and Cody didn't find West Coast baseball half as good as east coast baseball.

Wednesday was a time to meet up with Woody and Marcus. The four teens caused havoc in the hotel, and fought about their teams. When Barky joined them, the Red Sox fans had a supermajority and dominated the debate.

When Rush Limbaugh came on Thursday, Cody had a decent idea. They would call him, with different opinions and make his show look stupid.

This was Zack's call.

"Hey Rush, this is Zachary from the idiotic liberal and progressive city of Los Angeles."

"Ah, a fellow hater of America and God Haters. What can you share."

"I just want to say that I agree with everything you say. We should assassinate liberals, kill them again and kill them for the last time. "

"But-"

"We should also abolish the constitution and have Sarah Palin become queen. We should change Miss America to Miss Jesus. We should bomb Islamic countries and pagan countries and every non-Judeo Christian country. Every one. "

"But-"

"Let's stone homosexuals, make women our faithful slaves, and rape the earth, like Ann Coulter said."

"That's not what I believe!"

"Really? Because that's what I and all your listeners believe."

Zack put the phone down. He high fived Cody and listened to Marcus, Woody, and Barky make calls before Cody. Cody knew what he was going to do.

"This is Cody from Los Angeles."

"The same Cody who humiliate a real American: Sarah Palin? Your kind isn't welcome here."

Cody grinned, this was going the way he wanted.

"Yeah. I just wanted to tell you that I'm a convert from Christianity."

"Don't you mean to Christianity. It is the only true religion."

"No from. I converted to eastern religion."

Rushbo then went on a ten minute rant about religion.

Cody hung up, and high fived his friends, who had absolutely no idea what he did.

"Cody, what was the point of that?"

"To show that Rush really is an intolerant windbag."

"I get your point."

The five friends then just chilled for the rest of Thursday, and then they hit the sack.

(The next afternoon)

Cody woke up from his nap around 3:30. He immediately rushed to see the newspaper as it was delived late, as he wanted to see the headline. When he saw the paper, it said: RUSH RUSHED: Limbaugh makes extremely prejudicial comments on his show!

Cody laughed. It was good to see Rush humiliated. But he had other things to do, and that mean't getting ready for winning the competition.

Cody showered and grabbed his lucky boxers. He couldn't fail without these. He put them on and started to put on his pants when he heard a knock on the door. He yelled, "Come in!"

It was Bailey. And his pants had just fallen down.

Quickly, Cody picked up his pants and made a hasty effort to buckle them.

"Bailey, what are you doing here?" Cody asked, embarrassed.

Bailey giggled. "I was going to talk to you, but I got exposed to a pair of Pythagorean Theorem boxers."

Cody frowned. "It's not my fault they fell down."

Bailey just shook her head. "Cody, I just wanted to say good luck. As mature friends, I think we should be wishing each other well."

That word burned Cody's mind. Friends. How dearly he didn't want to be Bailey's friend.

"Good luck Bailey. Not that you will need it at all."

"Same to you Cody, same to you."

Bailey left the room. Cody grabbed his Massachusetts state shirt and went to the taping room. It was time to tape. But he ran into someone else along the way.

"London? What are you doing here?"

"My daddy owns this hotel. Duh."

"Um, but why now?"

"Because I have to go meet up with some stupid nerds for a taping of a show."

"Thanks London. I hope you are aware that I'm one of those stupid nerds."

"Actually, I am. So good luck, nerd boy!"

The two walked down together. London went off with the producers to sit with the kids in the waiting room.

Cody pulled up a chair and sat next to Barky and Daisuke, ready to win this competition. He couldn't wait to go out there and play.

"You guys nervous?" Barky asked. He was sweating just like Woody.

"Maybe." Daisuke replied. He was spazzing out. He also was sweating ridiculously.

Suprisingly, Cody was actually the only one who wasn't nervous as hell. He believed this was due to the fact that he had already been on a game show and made a fool of himself.

"Alright, everybody in the first game go go go!"

Brian, Jeff and Barky got up. This was a live taping, so they had to rush it.

Barky looked at Cody and Daisuke. "Good luck!" Cody and Daisuke chorused and Barky grinned a little. He went off to find his fate in the world of Jeopardy!

(25 Minutes Later)

Barky came in with a big smile. It was clear he had won, and that he was going on. Brian and Jeff scored a ton of points each though and they would probably make the tournament.

The games continued, until it was Bailey's turn to go. Cody walked over to the woman he loved and held out his hand. "Good luck Bailey."

Bailey smiled back at him. "Thanks Cody."

She walked out, a little spring in her step. For the first time, Cody actually paid attention to the television. He heard Johnny Gilbert announce the contestants, and the game began.

It was set up for Bailey to win. The categories were Farm Life, Oceanography, Zoology, The Midwest, Grammar, and Two A's.

Alex announces the first question, from the Midwest. "In these two states, the face off between their colleges is preferred by one group as slavery versus anti-slavery. "

It was Kansas, and both Bailey and Cody knew it. Of course, Bailey got it right, and the game proceeded to Final Jeopardy!

Bailey, by the time Final Jeopardy rolled around, had 31,000 dollars. Her other opponents, had 20,000 and 1,000 respectively. Bailey had to wager at least 9,001 to win, and Cody readily hoped she would win. She deserved the money more than anyone else, according to the young blond teen.

The question came, and the category was Political Speeches.

_In 1952, this event in September was one of the most viewed events of the time._

Cody knew off the crack of the bat that it was the Checker's Speech by Richard Nixon. He just hoped Bailey knew it.

The time was up, and it was time to hear the contestants.

_Xichang, we'll start with you. You said the Republican National Convention. I'm sorry, but that's wrong. You wagered everything, and I'm sorry but you are wrong._

_Lauren, you said the Democratic National Convention. Sorry, but you are wrong as well. Before, Conventions were held earlier, not later. You wagered 0, and you keep everything you have. _

_Bailey Pickett. You wagered 11,001, and that means you will win or lose. You answered that it was Richard Nixon's Checker's speech, and you are right! That brings you to 42,001, and you are in the semifinals! Lauren, you have the third highest score for a non-winner and you have clinched a spot in the semifinals as well. Xichang, great work here as well._

Cody knew that this meant it was his turn next. He got up, walked with Daisuke and Tyrone to go play their game. Cody hoped he would destroy, but that was just a hope. He was ready to play.

He heard the magic words "This is Jeopardy!" and he got set. It was Cody's time now.

**A/N: I hope you liked this. School's caused me to slow down, but I still think I will finish this story by Love and War. Hopefully sooner. Anyway read and review! Check out my story Thinking it Over, and if anyone wants to collaborate, I would be happy to.**


	6. Gametime!

Cody grabbed his buzzer tight. He got ready for the categories, and was ready to kick some butt.

_Here are the categories! First we have Presidential Firsts, Strikes, Mathematical Definitions, The Statue of Liberty, Sports Stars, and Kansas. Cody, you have control of the board._

Cody got ready. He weighed his options, and made his decision to go with Presidential Firsts. He was well-versed in Presidents.

"This man is universally regarded as one of the greatest presidents of all time, consider he was the first to actually take office." Cody knew this the way Sarah Palin knew idiocy. It was ingrained in his head.

"Who is Washington?" Cody followed by demolishing the category, finishing by answering Grover Cleveland for first president with the Statue of Liberty.

Cody continued to dominate the category, and moved on to demolishing Strikes, which was actually about baseball, bowling and war, and The Statue of Liberty. He got ready for the break, and then it was time for the interview. After Daisuke spoke about his experience in the Little League World Series, and Tyrone spoke about his football team, it was Cody's turn.

"Ladies and Gentleman, this young man, Cody Martin, has led a life we can only dream of. Cody, tell us about your adolescent years.

Cody smiled, he had rehearsed this a couple of times and knew what to say. "Well Alex, I lived in the Boston Tipton from the time I was 12 to the time I was 14. My mother was the lounge singer there, and still is today. I got to meet lots of people, and the Tipton staff was my family. I even became great friends with London Tipton. Then, I was accepted to Seven Seas High School with my twin Zack, and London went as well. I currently attend Seven Seas High aboard the SS Tipton, and I start my senior year soon. September 13 in fact."

Alex looked at him and pretended to have envy. "Yeah, I bet after what you've seen my job looks boring."

Cody just laughed, and they continued with game. Since Cody had already run 3 categories, he decided to take a break, although he had unlimited brainpower. Finally, it came down to the final category of Kansas. Cody knew that this was Bailey's state, and thus very special to him. He had to dominate this category. Besides, Tyrone and Daisuke already had a decent 3000 each. It was his turn now.

_The Kansas-Nebraska Act was proposed by this man._

"Who is Stephen A. Douglas?"

_This Kansan is most famous for his violence to free slaves._

"Who is John Brown?"

_Not surprisingly, Kansas produces tons and tons of these two crops._

"What are wheat and corn?"

_This city in Kansas is the windiest city in America._

"What is Dodge City?"

_This city, in south-central Kansas, is near the small farming town of Kettlecorn._

This one ran deep in his blood. It was involved with the person whom he loved.

"What is Kettlepot?"

_And with that note, Cody will coast in with 18,000 dollars. Daisuke, since you didn't get the Daily Double, you will go first next round. _

Cody took a break. He needed a breather for a couple minutes after being on live television. He was really happy he got off to such a great start, but he need a lot more money to make sure he got first place. He needed first place for good positioning.

He got back in it and had to destroy. By the time the round was over, he had gotten 31,000 dollars. The category was Michigan v Ohio State. He wasn't a big fan of college football teams, but he knew enough and he loved watching it because of the varied offenses.

_This rivalry is made very intense by their stadiums, which have these nicknames._

Cody did a quick search through his head. He knew that Ohio State was the Horseshoe, but he was fuzzy on Michigan. Was it the Den, or was it the Big House? He decided to go with the Big House, because he remembered that the Den was Penn State.

_Let's go to our finalists. Daisuke, you had 10,000 due to that big Daily Double. You put down the Horseshoe and the Big House. That is correct, and your wager was 10,000. You are guaranteed a spot in the finals. _

_Tyrone, you had 10,000 as well due to a Daily Double. You came up with the Big House and the Horseshoe. You are right! Your wager? It was 10,000 and you also are a wild card in the semis._

_Cody, our leader. You came up with the Big House, and the Horseshoe. Obviously, you are right, and your wager was 0. No need to wager anything considering you have 31, are our winner! Now let me introduce you, the fans, to the nine semifinalists._

"_Barky Fink, Amherst, Massachusetts."_

"_Brian Donahue, St. Paul, Minnesota."_

"_Jeffrey Wu, Flushing, New York."_

"_Vikram Gupta, South Brunswick, New Jersey."_

"_Jonathon Hendrickson, Temecula, California."_

"_Bailey Pickett, Kettlecorn, Kansas."_

"_Cody Martin, Boston, Massachusetts."_

"_Tyrone Walker, Providence, Rhode Island."_

"_Daisuke Okajima, Honolulu, Hawaii."_

_Stay tuned, as our semifinals being next with Bailey Pickett, Tyrone Walker, and Jeffrey Wu!_

Cody immediately rushed back up to his room for a quick shower. He wasn't that nervous, he just wanted to look good for the camera, hopefully he would look like a man across America. He got back to watch the game, just to see Bailey annihilating her opponents. He saw the Final Jeopardy! The category was Liberalism in the United States.

_Liberalism is young and hip to this 14__th__ state, as it voted against Roosevelt four times._

Cody knew that the answer was Vermont, one of the greatest states in the country. He hoped Bailey knew it as well.

_Let's go to our Semi-Finalists. We'll start with Jeffrey. Jeffrey, you came up with Vermont. That is right, and you will add how much to your 1,500? 1500! You will finish with 3,000._

_Tyrone, you came up with Vermont as well. Also right! You had 3,000, and you wagered 0. That leaves you at 3,000._

_Bailey, you came up with Vermont! That adds 30,000 to your 34,000, and you are in the finals with a whopping 64,000! Congratulations to all of you, and the second game of Cody Martin, Barky Fink, and Jonathon Hendrickson is up next!_

Cody clapped for Bailey, and on his way out he said, "Nice game!" to her when she was coming back in.. She was surprised that he said that, but she seemed gratified.

Cody got set with his buzzer. It was time for game two.

**A/N: Since most people seem to be not even bothering to review this story, I'm not sure whether I should continue it. I'm just kidding. What I would like is a review here and there. I made it short so people would remember to tell me if they want me to go on. Read and Review! I want at least 7 more reviews!**


	7. Game 2 and the beginning of the finals!

Cody got set in position. It was Cody Martin domination time. He got ready for the categories and was ready to kick some freaking butt.

_Barky, Cody, and Jonathon, here are the categories. Double D will be the first category. It will be followed by Big Business, Religious Republics, Shakespeare, Historical Math, and the Browns. _

Cody smiled. If the Browns were about the Cleveland Browns, he could use Woody for help. Woody was devoted to the Browns the way he and Zack were devoted to the BoSox. He was first, so he made a smart decision.

"Historical Math, for 200 please."

_If I was born in 3 months after the youngest Kennedy died, what month would I be born in?_

"What is November?"

_If I had 5 more homeruns than Mel Ott, how many homeruns would I have?"_

"What is 516 homeruns?"

_If I vote Democratic four years before FDR was a vice presidential nominee, who did I vote for?_

"Who is Woodrow Wilson?"

_If I was born two years after Napoleon took power, when was I born?_

"What is 1801?"

_If my brother was born 3 years after Yankee Stadium opened, when was he born?_

"When is 1926?"

_Cody, you've just run the category, awesome job._

The crowd clapped for the teen from Boston, and Cody was rejuvenated. It was his time to shine, and he was going to make the most of it. He saw Zack, Carey, and surprisingly Kurt all sitting there, cheering for him. Cody was even more motivated to win this thing. He began to annihilate his opponents.

Cody dominated the board through the Jeopardy round. He had answered easy questions, like who had started the Islamic Republic of Iran (the Ayatollah), and who was the Browns leading rusher (Jim Brown). In Double Jeopardy, he had also scorched them. He was ready for final Jeopardy, and had a untouchable 30,000. He was going to stick with a wager of 0. The category was Famous Entrepreneurs.

_In 1980, this man kicked off the greatest industry the world has ever seen. His wealth is twice of Warren Buffet, William Gates, and Carlos Slim Helu, and many have called him the greatest business in the world._

Cody had to laugh at this question. Why was everything going straight to his favor? If he didn't get this one, he was an epic fail. He could see Zack in the audience just shaking his head laughing. This question was so easy, that even Woody could have gotten it (Notice I didn't say London). He wrote down his answer, and he gave a strong smile to the camera as it focused on him.

_And time is up. Barky, we will go to you first. You came up with Steve Jobs. No, that's incorrect. That will cost you 3,000 from your previous total of 5,000. You finish with 2,000. _

_Jonathon, I wonder how you did. Let's see what you got for your answer. You put down Steve Wozniak, which is also wrong. I'm sorry. Think big business in every concept. You wagered 2,000, and now have no money, as you originally had 2,000. _

_Now we are with Cody, who had 30,000 dollars. Cody, you put down Wilfred Tipton. Good answer, and you are right. Considering you do go to his daughter's school and are good friends with London, I'm not surprised you got this. You wagered 0. Guess what Cody? You're a finalist. Great efforts Barky and Jonathon, really great efforts. Wait a couple of minutes for our last semi-final game, with Vikram Gupta, Daisuke Okajima, and Brian Donahue. Hang on folks!_

After winning this game, Cody was exhilarated. He was going to the finals. And honestly, he had no doubt that he would win a ton of money. It just mattered whether he was first and second, because Bailey was in it too.

Cody arrived in the contestant waiting room, and was pleased to see his parents, Zack, and Maddie there.

"Sweetie, you just bombed them!" Carey screamed, hugging her boy.

Cody broke the hug and replied, "Mom, can we not have a repeat of what happened with that Spelling Bee? Mr. Moseby almost had to kick you out."

Kurt and Zack laughed. "Son, I've never been more proud of you. You're doing a bang up job. Who needs to be a rock star when you're a genius, a fu-"

"AHEM!"

Everybody laughed. Maddie just shook her head and replied, "Well Cody, I knew you would do this someday. Make the most of it!"

(Lady Emily)

Everyone who was with Cody left, and he saw Bailey and London, and Bailey's  
family with them. When Bailey's family left, she began talking to London in  
earnest. Cody's attention was caught by the distress in his ex-girlfriend's  
expression, and he started to move closer, concerned. Not realizing he was  
there, Bailey said something to London... something that made him cringe. A  
wave of nausea and indignation washed over him as he listened in on their  
conversation.

Suddenly, Bailey spotted him, and, leaving her conversation with London, began  
making her way over towards him. "Hey." she said quietly.

"Bailey... hey." Cody forced out, still stunned by what he had just heard.

Bailey raised her eyebrows and looked in the direction of the Jeopardy! set  
where they would both be playing shortly. "I guess this is it." she said,  
offering him a handshake.

Cody took it, but didn't shake it, simply holding her hand in his own. "I  
guess it is..." he answered. "Good luck."

"Same to you." Bailey responded, squeezing his hand slightly before pulling  
away. "Not that you need it. You're really good. I'm..." she grinned  
sheepishly. "I guess I'm a little nervous about facing you."

"I'm nervous about facing you too. You've been dominating out there." Cody  
said.

"Thanks." Bailey said. "It's just that, well, this is the big one. The stakes  
riding on this are... whew."

"Believe me, I know." Cody agreed. Little did she know that he realized  
exactly how high the stakes were. "You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah." she said, then paused. "...Cody? No matter who wins, I don't want this  
to cause hard feelings between us." She chuckled mirthlessly at what she'd  
just said. "I mean, more hard feelings."

Cody snorted softly. He couldn't deny that the wounds from their breakup still  
felt fresh, but making this competition into a personal vendetta would only  
make the situation that much worse... And that definitely wasn't something he  
wanted for them. "Okay. Still friends. No matter who wins." They stared at  
each other for a minute, and Cody couldn't help but think that this was the  
perfect time to give her a hug... if he wasn't too chicken to hold out his  
arms.

"Great!" Bailey grinned, but the tension and anxiety were still evident in her  
face. "Then let the best man win."

"Let the best man win." Cody repeated.

"Or woman." Bailey added as an afterthought, and Cody nodded.

"Or woman."

"Can we get the contestants over here?" A man with a clipboard called in the  
distance, drawing both their attention.

Bailey met his eyes and took a deep breath. "Here goes."

Cody could only purse his lips thoughtfully and follow her... right into  
competition.

"Alright Cody, Bailey and Daisuke. You guys have come a long way. I want to make sure you guys understand everything. No one here is a loser. In fact, you will all get the chance to make more money in one day than some people do in a year. I hope you enjoy this, and that you have no regrets about doing this. I know this will be a good game, and may the best contestant win. Be proud to represent yourself and your states. Good Luck!"

Cody was ready for the next game. It was time to win. But there were forces outside his control, and those were deciding factors.

**A/N: This is a good chapter, but the next two are by far the most important. Yes there will be Cailey. Update: I just saw Love and War, and they don't make up. In fact, they don't even interact. I've been saying from the start this will be a long and emotional make up, and I was right. They will only get back together in Kettlecorn. Anyway, enjoy your weekend, have fun, and get ready for my other stories. I don't know which one to update! Anyway, please read and review, I want 6 more reviews!**


	8. The Finals and the Decision

It was gametime. Cody got ready to dominate. Only this time, he wouldn't.

It was all Bailey from the start. The categories were for her. Farm life, Shakespeare, The Midwest, John Brown, Corn products, and Conservationism. From the beginning, Bailey owned the house.

(Bold is Bailey, Underline is Daisuke, Italics is Alex Trebek, and Regular with punctuation is Cody)

_The Shakespeare Clue is: Complete the following Shakespearean phrase: Something is rotten in _._

**What is the state of Demark?**

_This sly Roman is the original conspirator in Julius Caesar._

**Who is Cassius?**

_Shakespeare wife bears the name of this female actress._

**Who is Ann Hathaway?**

_Shakespeare is known as the Bard of this place._

**What is Avon?**

_Shakespeare was shunned by this Protestant denomination for being a radical with dangerous ideas._

**What are the Puritans?**

_Bailey, you've just run a category and now you have 3000 dollars. Pick another category. _

_For the Midwest Clue, name the land of 10,000 Lakes. _

**What is Minnesota?**

_The first President born in Iowa was this 31__st__ President. _

**Who is Herbert Hoover?**

_Michigan University's biggest rival is just down south._

**What is Ohio State?**

_This City in Missouri was the base of American Catholicism for a long time._

**What is St. Louis?**

_Known as the most conservative state among the Great Lakes, this blue collar state features a large Irish and Polish community._

**What is Indiana?**

_Nebraska is known for this crop._

**What is Corn?**

_Bailey, you are just demolishing the board with 6,000. Farm Life now. _

_This was created to benefit farm kids to help their parents plant._

**What is summer vacation?**

_This crop is so widespread, there is even a belt for it across Middle America._

**What is Corn?**

_Usually, you get milk out of the horses this._

**What is the udder?**

And so the game continued. It was all Bailey, until the final two categories in Double Jeopardy! Cody and Daisuke each got 5,000, due to Daily Doubles.

_The Final Jeopardy question is from the category, the Death Penalty. In this landmark case, a temporary moratorium was placed on the Death Penalty until 1976._

Cody knew that this was William Henry Furman V. Georgia, but he knew that Bailey and Daisuke knew it as well. Cody wasn't sure that he could catch up to Bailey, but second place would be nice. His wager of everything would work this time around, as he knew the answer and he could expect the best. He wrote down the answer, and prayed that Bailey wouldn't wager too much.

_Alright everybody, let's hear the answers. First up, we have Daisuke. Daisuke, you had 5,000, and first let us see your wager. You wagered 5,000, so it's double or nothing. You put down Furman V Georgia, and that's right! Now, you have 10,000. Let's head to Cody._

_Cody, you had 5,000. Let's see what you came up with. You put down Furman V Georgia, so it's correct! Your wager? It is 5,000 so you double your score to 10,000. Now, we head over to Bailey._

_Bailey, you put down Furman V Georgia as well. Right! You wagered 20,000 and that adds to your previous total of 40,000. You now have 60,000! Way to go!_

_Alright fans, time to give our contestants a break before game two. Enjoy these commercials, and get ready to witness more riveting fun in a couple of minutes._

Cody walked off the stage, heading towards the contestants waiting room. He had just been demolished by his ex. While he was glad Bailey was doing so well, he wanted to win some money as well. So the next game, he would have to win.

As soon as he arrived in the contestants room, he felt a punch to his gut.

"OWW! Zack, what the hell was that for?"

Zack looked at him with a bit of disgust.

"How on earth did you let your ex demolish you out there?"

"Well-"

"No excuses. Now, you are going to rock the house and make your big brother proud. "

Zack walked away, fuming. He was definitely mad that his brother was getting smashed up by an ex. He was so mad, that he could have punched a wall like Kevin Brown did in 2004.

Cody got ready to own, and this time around, it was going to happen.

He walked back into the stage, and got ready for the second show.

_Alright everybody, we are back for game two in our first ever live taping marathon! If you remember, the last game ended with Cody at 10,000, Daisuke at 10,000, and Bailey at 60,000. Cody and Daisuke have a lot of catching up to do to get to Bailey. Folks, here are the categories. First, we have Major League Baseball, followed by New England. The third category is Americana, followed by Rivers, and then NFL Quarterbacks. The final category here will be African Colonies. Here we go._

_The category is NFL Quarterbacks. This quarterback is known for being a Leprachaun, and his go to guy for a long time was Jerry Rice._

"Who is Joe Montana?"

_This man was not just a genius as field general of the Broncos, he graduated with a degree from Stanford. _

"Who is John Elway?"

_Born in the Deep South, this Steelers QB has won 4 Super Bowls._

"Who is Terry Bradshaw?"

_After coming out of Michigan as a sixth round pick, this phenomenal quarterback beat the Rams in one of the biggest upsets in history._

This one struck close to Cody's heart, as he was a big time Pats fan. "Who is Tom Brady?"

_This quarterback takes pride in beating the undefeated Patriots in the 2008 Super Bowl._

While this one was also close to Cody, it made him mad. As mad as when he saw those stupid 18 Wins, One GIANT Loss. (**A/N: Excuse me for being a Giants fan.)**

"Who is Eli Manning?"

_Congrats Cody. You've just run the category and you have picked up 3,000 dollars! So the next category would be Major League Baseball._

_This team has won the most World Series, and is looking for number 28 this fall. _

"Who are the Yankees?"

_Although he is heralded as the creator of baseball by some, Alexander Cartwright is recognized officially for creating the game._

"Who is Abner Doubleday?"

_This man is most famous for his shot heard round the world._

"Who is Bobby Thompson?"

_Considered the greatest at his position, this closer holds 5 titles, and has been in 7 World Series. _

"Who is Mariano Rivera?"

_Only a magician on the field, this nickname for Cardinal Ozzie Smith was as enticing as his play on the field._

Cody smiled and looked at Bailey before answering, and went forward. "What is the Wizard of Oz?"

_Way to go Cody, we shall continue with the game now!_

_The category is America. This man is considered the founder of the cotton gin._

"Who is Eli Whitney?"

_This President is known as "Tippecanoe" due to his fighting in a legendary battle there. _

"Who is William Henry Harrison?"

_Considered to be the greatest political force in America in the first half of the 19__th__ Century, this congressman, cabinet member, and Senator was known as the "Great Compromiser."_

"Who is Henry Clay?"

_Cody, we have a daily double now. You currently have 7,200, and you can wager your total. What do you wish to wager?_

"I'll make it a true Daily Double, just like I risked it all in my first game show."

_Good analogy Cody. Here we go._

_This brought boom times to upstate New York and turned New York's economic center to the ports until the immigration wave of the 20__th__ century._

"What is the Erie Canal?"

_Cody there is no stopping you. 14, 400 is for you now!_

Cody dominated the rest of the categories, finishing with 24, 400 in the first round, not letting Daisuke or Bailey _touch _his mark. In the second round, Daisuke picked up speed, finishing with 25,400. Cody garnered 5,600, slowing down as Daisuke dominated the board. Bailey also garnered money, ending the round. She finished with 5, 000. This game was tight, and now everyone had to risk it all if they wanted to win.

_Alright, everybody. What seemed like a runaway blow out earlier is now one of the tightest games I've ever seen if you take into account the previous game. Here is the final category, ladies and gentleman. American Electoral History (_**A/N: I couldn't help myself!)**

Cody got relaxed and set in his position. He knew that he had to wager all of it to come close, and he really had no choice. He hoped that the question would be one he knew, and he didn't doubt that if he knew it he would get it.

_Here is the clue. This man was the last Democrat to win the white vote, win California before Bill Clinton, and only Democrat to win Alaska._

Cody's mind started racing. He had a good idea who this was. At first, he had considered four different President: Carter, Truman, FDR, and LBJ. He immediately eliminated FDR and Truman as Alaska wasn't even a state by then. He leaned towards Carter, as he seemed to fit all of the following categories, but suddenly remember that it couldn't be him. Carter pulled away with only 50.1% of the vote, and most of it came from minorities. It had to LBJ, as he one about 61% of the vote. He wrote down LBJ, and hoped for the best. Hopefully, the best would come to the one and the only Cody Martin.

_Time is up. Let's take a look at your answers. Bailey, we come to you first. You had 5,000, and you wagered it all. Let's see if it was worth it. You came up with Lyndon Johnson, and you are absolutely right. You have 10,000 for the game, When we combine it with your previous score of 60,000, we get an incredible 70,000! Great job!_

_Daisuke, we head to you now. You put down LBJ as well, and wagered it all. That adds up to 50,800, and added with your total from last game, which was 10,000, we get 60,800. That is a great score! _

_Finally, we go to you, Cody Martin. You had 30,000, and let's see your answer first. Did you come up with LBJ? Yes you did! Your wager? 30,000, and that puts you with 60,000 today. If we add that with your previous score of 10,000, you get 70,000! Congratulations!_

_Wait a minute, considering two of our contestants ended with the same score, we must compete in a one question sudden death to find the victor of the tournament. Daisuke, you will have to leave, but since you keep everything you earn with a minimum of 25,000, you will get to keep all 60,800! I hope you had a great time on this show. Now, we will focus on the sudden death round. _

Daisuke left his podium, fist bumping Cody on the way out. He walked away with 60,800, no minor accomplishment. Now though, it was Cody and Bailey, head to head for 100,000 dollars. (**A/N: In reality, it's 75,000 for the teen jeopardy winner but to suit my game, I had to make it 100,000.)**

_All right Cody and Bailey, here is the clue. _

Suddenly, the lights flashed on and off. The electronics were shut down, and the buzzers lost the power. The temporary power shortage went away, but it's affect was lasting.

Alex looked to find his clue, but it wasn't on the card anymore. He had to speak to the audience and calm them down for now.

_Apparently, I lost my clue. I will call the judges for the clue, and they will give it to me. Just hold on for a second everybody, whether you are here or watching this on television. _

Alex walked towards the phone in the contestant room, and Cody just soaked himself in the moment. Here he was, on national television, witnessing what could be the greatest fluctuation a game show has ever faced. He was just thinking about it all when he noticed Alex walk back in, a worried look on his face.

_Can I have everyone's attention? I have been told that the temporary blackout has just erased our entire clue files. We may come to decide that we will split the average of the top prize and second place and reward each candidate 75,000._

Cody though about it. 75,000 wasn't bad by any means. He could pay for a year and a half at Yale with that kind of money. But something made him not want to accept it. Something that he had heard earlier with Bailey's and London's conversation.

_**Flashback**_

_**Cody turned his head to hear what Bailey was saying to London. It caught his attention.**_

"_**Wait, what about Moose?" London asked inquisitively, after she heard something about Moose that Bailey muttered.**_

"_**London, can you promise you won't tell anyone about what I am going to tell you?"**_

"_**Fine Farm Girl. Go ahead."**_

"_**London, Moose is blackmailing me. He said that if I surrendered from the competition, and went home, he won't buy my family farm."**_

"_**That's not so bad, plus I get my own room!"**_

"_**No London, he's told me I have to marry him. If I don't do exactly as he says my parents will lose the farm, and we won't be able to afford to pay for Seven Seas High!"**_

"_**Well, what are you going to do? It sounds pretty bad. Should I tell Daddy?"**_

"_**No, if I get 100,000, I can afford Seven Seas High, and my parents can keep the farm."**_

"_**First place? But won't you have to beat Cody for that?"**_

"_**I know, I'm worried. He's so good. Plus, he needs the money as well. He came from a working class background as well."**_

_**End of Flashback**_

Cody's mind was made up. He knew exactly what he was to do. He walked down from the podium and went over to Alex.

Alex turned his head and saw Cody. "Cody, I'm sorry but I don't have a solution. It's chaos back where the judges are. "

"Mr. Trebek, I have solution. I will take second place."

"I'm sorry, did I hear you right? Did you say you will take second place?"

"Yes, you heard right."

"And you have-"

"No sir I have no regrets."

Alex could tell that Cody genuinely wanted this. His voice wasn't regretful and he seemed convinced this was the right thing to do. He muttered, "Kids these days," and walked over to the center of the stage to announce this.

"Folks, apparently we have something else planned. Mr. Cody Martin, he has just told me that he is willing to accept second place. Is that right Cody?"

Cody nodded and he even had a grin on his face.

"Well, there you have it. Our new champion, Miss Bailey Pickett!"

Bailey walked over to Alex to shake hands, stunned, and the audience clapped thunderously. But it seemed it wasn't only for Bailey. And when Bailey turned her head to face Cody, her eyes were shining.

**A/N: That's chapter 8. This is the second most chapter with Cailey. Read and review everybody, and not just this story! Check out my other ones as well. I want more reviews so I know people are actually reading this story. Read and Review! **


	9. Let's See It

Cody reclined against the pillows on his bed, flipping restlessly through the ridiculous number of channels they had at the Tipton, not really watching any particular show. It was after midnight, and there was nothing good on, but if he was honest with himself, that wasn't the reason for his lack of focus.

It felt like the last round of competition had been days ago instead of mere hours ago. The minute after Bailey had been declared the winner, she'd been whisked off to sign papers and make official arrangements for the prize money, as well as, he could only assume, to have a hard-earned celebration with her family.

Of course, this had left him alone to face his family and friends, particularly Zack. It wasn't surprising that Zack was shocked and outraged by his decision to let Bailey have the money and title, and Cody almost let him in on the secret of Bailey's financial troubles just to get him to shut up about it... but it wasn't Cody's secret to tell. Trying to justify what he'd done to his flabbergasted family and friends was useless, so it was a relief when he was able to escape to the quiet sanctuary of his room for the evening.

But, as usual, his mind kept wandering to a certain brown-eyed Kansas farm girl.

He couldn't help wondering how the Kettlecorn situation had turned out. Would Moose finally leave Bailey alone? Had she already regained ownership of the farm? What was she doing right now?

And what would they say to each other when they finally came face to face again? Would she have figured out why he'd forfeited first place? Would she be angry that he knew about Moose?

He sighed, suddenly realizing that he'd long ago reached the end of the channels and had been flipping through static for the past five minutes.

_Knock knock knock._

Cody turned his head toward the sound of the knock, deciding whether he really wanted to answer it. He didn't feel up to dealing with Zack's disapproval, or London's vapid chatter, or worse, his mother's coddling and sympathy.

On the other hand, it was a little late for social calls, wasn't it? He swung his pajama-clad legs off the bed and hurried over to the door. Maybe something was wrong.

He swung open the door and felt the air leave his lungs in a rush. It was Bailey.

Of course it was.

She was in pajamas as well, a yellow tank top and a large pair of dark gray sweatpants, fuzzy purple slippers peeking out at the bottom of the legs. Her hair was up in a messy bun, secured by a hair clip. But it was the frown on her lips that really caught his attention.

"Bailey... what are you-"

Bailey cut him off, stepping forward into his room. "Why did you do it?" she asked, her tone businesslike and demanding.

Cody didn't pretend not to know what she was talking about. "Does it matter?" He backed away slightly in the face of her anger. "I'm happy for you, Bails. Congratulations."

Bailey continued to advance, shutting the door behind her. "It matters to me, Cody! Why did you give up? Why did you let me win?"

Cody hit the bed with the backs of his knees; he couldn't back up any farther. His eyes searched her face- she was genuinely disturbed by his decision earlier. He hadn't expected her to thank him or anything, but he certainly didn't think she'd be _angry_ about it. "I... I don't know..." he stuttered.

Bailey folded her arms confrontationally. "You've never intentionally _let_ me win so much as a round of mini-golf in your life, Cody. You're too competitive for that. And now, when there's a ton of money at stake and the whole country is watching, you decide to toss in the towel._ Why?_"

"Calm down." Cody raised his hands in a placating gesture, but his mind was scrambling to find the words to say next. He couldn't tell her he'd been eavesdropping on her conversation about losing the family farm to Moose... and he certainly couldn't tell her the other reason he'd stepped down from the contest. "Look, Bails, the reason I stepped down was because you deserved to win more than I did."

Bailey's expression was full of exasperation as she shook her head. "We both deserved to win _equally_, Cody! We were _tied_!"

"Well, you won more money than me in regular play, and I only tied you because of a lucky wager and that Daily Double. You wagered less money in Final Jeopardy! You deserved to win more!

"Cody, you nitwit! Final Jeopardy! doesn't mean anything less than a regular clue! If it did, the Jeopardy people would do something about it!"

"Yeah, but-"

Bailey buried her face in her hands. "I can't believe you did that." She took a long, calming breath before raising her head again, and Cody saw with concern that now, there were tears in her eyes. "You found out about the farm, didn't you?"

Cody sighed. He had planned on never telling her that he knew the truth, but she was asking him, and he couldn't pretend, couldn't look her in the face and lie to her. His chin dropped to his chest. "Yeah, I knew." he admitted softly.

He was completely unprepared for when Bailey lashed out and shoved him forcefully, nearly falling backwards onto the bed. "You had no right!" she shouted. "I could have won on my own!"

Cody caught her wrists as she tried to push him again, holding them still. "Or you could have lost!" he pointed out. "This way everything works out for you! It wouldn't kill you to appreciate it a little!"

"_Appreciate it?_" Bailey cried, trying to break his hold on her wrists. "I never asked for your charity! I don't want your stupid pity!"

"It's not pity!" Cody argued. "It just makes sense! I'm no worse off now than when I started! I still have Zack, and my parents and mom and my friends and I just got 50,000 dollars! You would have been homeless!"

"I'd rather be homeless and still have my pride!" Bailey snarled, unable to shake his grip.

Cody grunted with the effort of restraining her. "Maybe you could do with a little less pride."

Bailey gasped, outraged. "You had no right to throw the competition! That's not even a fair contest! It's dishonest! It's cheating!"

"It's not cheating." Cody gritted through his teeth. "A player can quit the competition for any reason he wants."

"Because you feel _sorry_ for the other player is not a good enough reason!" Bailey shot back, still struggling against him.

"_That wasn't the reason!_" Cody growled.

"Then what was it?" Bailey taunted bitterly. "You wanted to show everyone how selfless you are? You wanted me to _owe_ you something?"

"Bailey!"

"Don't pretend like_ your_ family can't use the money!" Bailey cried. "What does your mom make, 30 or 40 grand? You guys need the money! How are you going to pay for your future education and pursuits? How are you going to help Zack get on the right track? You need the money as much as I do! Or are you _above _all that? Maybe the money really does mean nothing to you! Maybe you really just _don't mind_ losing!" She was breathing heavily now. "I _know _you have an ulterior motive, Cody! If it wasn't pity, _what is it?_"

"Fine!" Cody yelled. "Fine! I have an ulterior motive! A selfish one!" Bailey was so shocked by his outburst that she stilled, eyes on his face, waiting. "I couldn't let you lose, Bailey. Not for you. For me." He sighed, his voice softening. "I... it would have killed me if-" His voice broke. "If you married Moose."

She didn't even breathe, and her wide-eyed stare twisted his heart in knots. Releasing her captured hands, he dropped his gaze to the floor, unable to look at her. Those beautiful eyes, he couldn't dare meet. The show was up, and his selfishness had to be explained.

"I couldn't be happy if you lost your farm and never came back to school, no matter how much money I had." he confessed miserably. "It wouldn't be worth having you walk out of my life forever." He risked a glance at her and was alarmed to see that she was now crying in earnest, tears streaming down her face. "Bails, don't cry-" he hastened to comfort her, but she shook her head.

She looked so small standing in front of him, arms wrapped protectively around her torso, sobbing into the palm of one hand. "Cody... I... you just said..."

Cody huffed a humorless laugh, knowing full well that he'd just spelled out his feelings for her as clear as day. "I know." They'd been over this, she didn't feel the same way. Why would she? He was a pathetic loser with a weak imitation of his handsome brother's looks. He was weak, stupid, and clueless. He was such a stupid nerd, who didn't deserve a princess. "Don't worry about it. I didn't do this to make you feel guilty, or that you owe me anything. I already got what I wanted, remember?"

"No..." Bailey dried her tears with her wrist. "I meant... that's the most amazing thing anyone's ever said to me."

Cody didn't know what to say. "Well... you know me, a poet at heart." he quipped awkwardly. He wanted to see her reaction.

"Cody..." she opened her arms and moved in, and he accepted the embrace. A few remaining tears dripped onto his shoulder as he just held her. Finally she pulled her head back. "I wasn't going to marry Moose." she whispered. "Even if I lost."

"What?"

"Even to save the farm." she sounded a little guilty. "The farm means so much to me, but even if Moose wasn't an ignorant, blackmailing jerk... I could never marry him when I'm in love with someone else."

Cody's breath caught in his chest.

Bailey laughed a little at the surprised look on his face, touching his cheek tenderly with one hand. "You shouldn't have to forfeit the competition for me." she said softly. "But thank you."

"You're welcome." he said simply, smiling at her. "You know there's not much I wouldn't do for you, Bails."

"Ah, so it _was_ for me." Bailey teased, looping her arms around his neck. "I don't deserve you."

"No." Cody agreed. "You deserve better."

"There _is_ no one better."

The next thing he knew, she was grabbing his head between her hands, surging forward, meeting his lips with her own and greeting his body with the entirety of hers. The kiss was hungry, aggressive, like nothing he'd ever felt before.

His mind was frozen with surprise and euphoria; luckily, his body operated on instinct. One arm snaked around her waist, roughly pulling her against his chest, while his other hand twisted itself into her hair, the clip unfastening and falling to the ground unheeded, her silky hair tumbling loose around her face.

They kissed desperately, passionately, tasting each other for the first time in months. Feeling as if they were starving for this, feeling as if they couldn't get close enough. She pulled back from his lips, sliding her torturous mouth along his jaw to lavish hot kisses down his neck.

His hands abandoned her hair and found their way to her waist, fingers exploring the thin strip of exposed flesh between her sweatpants and the hem of the tank top. "Cody..." She whimpered at the sensation of his hands on her bare skin, pulling his head down and finding his lips once more.

Somewhere in the back of his extremely distracted mind Cody knew that if they didn't stop now they weren't going to. Grudgingly, reluctantly, he pulled away, panting and grinning. "What was that for?"

Bailey shrugged, equally as breathless. "A consolation prize?" she joked.

Cody laughed, shaking his head. "I love you, Bails."

"I love you too." she replied instantly, leaning in to brush another kiss over his lips.

Cody let himself melt into the kiss for another minute before pulling back. "We should stop."

Bailey blushed adorably. "I know... but I don't want to leave you."

"I didn't say you should go."

"Oh..." She smiled coyly. "In that case..." She sat down on the bed, reclining back against the pillows in the same position that Cody had been in before she came. Making herself comfortable, she motioned for him to join her.

He lay down next to her, wrapping her in his arms, and she sighed in contentment, closing her eyes and relaxing into him. "It's been a long day for you." Cody said, smoothing back her hair.

"For you too." Bailey agreed, eyes still closed. Her brow furrowed with the last remnants of her insecurity. "Are you sure you don't regret bowing out of the game?"

Cody leaned down and stole another kiss from her lips. "Are you_ kidding_ me?"


	10. And There It Is

"And that, is how we got back together," Cody finished, looking at the audience at the gigantic ballroom of the SS Tipton. His wedding day couldn't be better.

He and Bailey had just gotten married here on the SS Tipton. They were only 20 years old, and they had just graduated from Yale in only _two_ years. They had been accepted to a PhD in program in Yale, and they also had landed jobs with the federal government, Bailey with the EPA, Cody with NASA. If all went well, they would have a PhD by spring 2015 and have great jobs as well. They couldn't wait for all their dreams to come true.

Cody had just told them the story of how they had finally got back together. It was heart-wrenching and the audience loved it. Cody saw his opponents from Jeopardy!, many of his college buddies, and of course, his treasured Seven Seas High friends. But most of all, he felt Bailey's soft touch against him and her silky hair brushing against him. And that was better than anything else.

As the speech ended, it was time for everyone to hit the dance floor for the receptions on this luxury cruise ship. As Rock the Casbah (Clash Song, it's awesome) played, Cody walked over to Bailey, Zack, and Zack's new fiancée Maya, and they began to chat.

"Cody, I remember how angry I was at you when I found out you gave up the money," Zack told his younger but taller brother, laughing, "But it worked out for you in the end."

Cody grinned, Bailey was all he ever wanted in a person. Smart, thoughtful, intelligent. She also had the body of Aphrodite according to him. He couldn't wait to have kids with his wife.

Cody began to think of his older brother. After he finally brought his grades up in senior year, Zack was accepted to New York University, where he and Maya would be starting their junior year soon. Zack was planning to become a player representative in the MLB. He probably would get his dream.

Cody then walked over to the punchbowl, where he heard his phone ring.

"Hello?" Cody questioned.

"Hi Cody, I know this is your wedding, but I'd like to speak with you for a second. If your new wife Bailey Martin is there as well, that would be great."

Cody was surprised. Who could this be? He motioned Bailey over, and put it on speed-dial.

"How-"

"I'll explain everything once you are just alone with your wife and willing to cooperate."

Cody gave a questioning look to Bailey, and replied, "There is no one around us."

"Good! Now let me talk to you."

Cody listened in and wondered who this mystery man was.

"Cody, you are a remarkable young man. Rising from the lower middle class to become a probable Nobel Prize winner. Your wife is great as well, coming from farm roots to becoming a world educated person. Simply amazing, Cody."

"I have come to understand that you are the people I want to talk to. I want to name the education competition after you."

"Sir, I'm sorry, but I don't even know who you are. I can't say anything until you reveal your identity."

"Cody, I am Barack Obama."

Cody and Bailey gasped. The President of the United States of America was calling them!

"Cody, you must have heard about my new education competition. I was originally going to call it the American Education Competition, but the Cody and Bailey Martin Competition would sound a ton better, and that is what I just chose."

"But Mr. President, we haven't done anything remarkable-"

"That is where you are wrong. You have recently both been nominated for Nobel Prizes, Bailey in Peace and Cody in Physics. The Nobel Prize Committee read your senior theses, and it found them incredible."

They could only stare at each other. This must have been a dream. Must have been some sort of dream. It wasn't, to their pleasure.

"I have to go now. It seems Sarah Palin is saying that I'm a Muslim _again._ Goodbye."

Cody put his phone in his pocket and just stared at his new wife.

"Bails, can you believe this?"

"I know. Just five years ago I was a farm girl from Kansas, and now I am the wife of the greatest man on earth."

"Not as great as the greatest women on earth." They kissed, and then walked over to the buffet, where Woody was messing up his shirt stuffing food. They laughed, before sharing another kiss. They walked over to Zack and Maya.

"Zack, guess what?"

"What?"

"The president wants to name his new education competitions after us!"

Zack scratched his head. "You're kidding, right?"

"Nope, we just got a call."

"Then go ahead and announce it!"

"Well, we don't want to bring the attention away from the wedding. We can wait."

Zack nodded. His brother and sister in law were right, like usual.

Cody and Bailey walked away. As they saw Bailey's cousins play Jeopardy on a computer, they started to think about their Jeopardy experience. It had truly been great for them. It padded their resumes, gave them national fame, and now had caused the President to name his education competition after them. It had given them more than they could have wished for, more than anyone could have wished for.

But the most important thing that experience had given them? It was their loves. They thought they each had blown it, but the experience gave them the person they cared for more than anything else, the person who they wouldn't think twice about laying down their lives for. They couldn't trade each other for the world, and as long as they were together, they were complete. To them, Bailey must mean Cody, and Cody must mean Bailey. They were too in love to notice anyone else or anything else. That said, they knew what was going on. But they still loved each other. More than anything in the world.

The held hands, and danced throughout the next song, Ohio by Neil Young. They held hands, and hoped the future would bring nothing but good stuff.

**A/N: I accidently deleted the good ending, so I am left with this one. I am going to collaborate on my Law and Order story, and I would like to collaborate on my Kettlecorn stories. You have to be an experienced writer who can write at least 1300 words for each chapter. Just message me. Come on people read and review here let me know what you think!**


End file.
